


I cinque minuti concessi dall’Hokage

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa succederebbe su Naruto adulto incontrasse un giovane Sasuke?





	I cinque minuti concessi dall’Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; Naruto/Sasuke; Salto temporale: Naruto adulto è già diventato Hokage, finisce indietro nel tempo, dove incontra Sasuke sedicenne al covo di Orochimaru.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Naruto.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.393.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 30. Cinque minuti.

I cinque minuti concessi dall’Hokage

Sasuke osservava la fiammella ondeggiare, il suo chiarore aranciato si rifletteva nelle sue iridi more.

< Presto realizzerò il mio sogno. Orochimaru inizierà ad allenarmi come un vero _sensei_ ed io potrò finalmente eliminare Itachi > pensò. Teneva il mento appoggiato sulle mani congiunte, ed era accomodato sul letto.

Udì un pop alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide apparire un uomo da delle nuvolette candide, dalla forma bombata.

Lo sconosciuto tossì rumorosamente.

“Che diamine succede?! Diamine, Shikamaru aveva ragione, era meglio non sperimentare la pergamena che ha recuperato Sasuke” borbottò.

“T-tu… chi sei?” domandò Sasuke con voce tremante. Un fulmine gli apparve nella mano, mentre cercava di concentrare il chakra nelle dita. Il marchio sul suo collo gli doleva, incassò la testa tra le spalle, coperte dal pesante kimono.

Naruto si tolse il copricapo da Hokage e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sasuke?!” trillò.

Sasuke digrignò i denti candidi.

“Se è un altro trucco di Orochimaru, io…”. Iniziò a dire.

Naruto scoppiò a ridere e si grattò la guancia.

“Sei solo un ragazzino!” gridò. I corti capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano sul capo e il suo viso in penombra era illuminato dalla luce delle candele. Mise il rotolo che teneva in mano sulla spalla.

< Devo aver viaggiato indietro nel tempo > pensò.

Sasuke impallidì e si morse il labbro.

“Se sei veramente Naruto, come sembri essere, non ti conviene parlare. Orochimaru potrebbe attaccarti. Non so che…”. Iniziò a dire e la sua voce copriva il gocciolio dell’acqua che scivolava sulle pareti della caverna.

“Ho usato una tecnica proibita. Posso tornare nel mio tempo quando voglio. Sì, sono Naruto e non ho usato niente né per crescere, né per imbrogliarti” lo interruppe Uzumaki.

Guardò le guance scavate di Sasuke, i suoi occhi arrossati e circondati da occhiaie, le sue labbra chiare.

< Vorrei tanto poterlo riportare al Villaggio, adesso. Non troverei nemico capace di fermarmi. Avvertirlo di quello che succederà, farlo ragione. È solo un ragazzino, potrei farlo ragione, saprei cosa dirgli. Vorrei avvertirlo di salvare suo fratello Itachi, magari potrebbe avvertire l’altro me di Pain ed evitare la morte del vecchio _hentai_ , ma… non posso.

Sono l’Hokage, ho delle responsabilità e cambiare il tempo non è proprio quello che posso fare > pensò.

“Ora me ne vado” disse gelido.

Sasuke scattò e lo afferrò per un braccio, le gote imporporate.

“Io voglio sapere…” mugolò.

“Se batterai Itachi? Se porterai a termine la tua vendetta, lo scoprirai da solo. Non è certo una cosa che io ho mai accettato” disse gelido Naruto.

Sasuke abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“No, non ho dubbi che ci riuscirò. Il mio odio è abbastanza forte” mormorò.

< Lo pensavo allora e lo penso ancor di più oggi. Quale odio puoi mai provare ‘gattino spelacchiato’? > pensò Naruto.

“Naruto potrà perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto?” domandò Sasuke con voce rauca.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi.

“Il vostro legame è più forte di quanto credi” disse.

Sasuke alzò la testa di scatto e si mordicchiò le labbra.

“Abbastanza forte da potermi amare?” chiese con voce tremante.

Naruto addolcì il sorriso.

“Ci abbiamo messo molto a capirlo, ma sì. Abbastanza. Io e lui stiamo insieme, come una coppia fissa di fidanzati” disse gentilmente.

< Meglio omettere che gli salto addosso di continuo perché amo vederlo gemere e tendersi sotto di me gridando. Gli potrei sembrare un qualche pervertito. In realtà, piace molto anche a lui > pensò.

“Me lo dimostreresti?” chiese Sasuke con voce tremante.

“Non posso far durare a lungo il salto temporale” rispose gelido Naruto.

Sasuke rabbrividì.

< È così diverso dal ragazzino che conosco io. Sembrano identici, ma questo in realtà è molto più maturo e un po’… spaventoso > pensò.

“Ti chiedo solo cinque minuti” supplicò.

“In cui cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Naruto, grattandosi la guancia.

“Mi faresti s-stare sopra? So che tu hai esperienza ed è la mia prima volta, ma…”

“Va bene, ma hai cinque minuti” rispose Naruto, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Sasuke arrossì, vedendo le spalle muscolose dell’uomo.

< Certo che è davvero grande > pensò.

“Non preoccuparti. Orochimaru probabilmente ci ha già scoperti, se avesse voluto attaccarci, lo avrebbe già fatto. Sa che io sto per andarmene e non sono un ostacolo ai suoi piani” disse Naruto, finendo di spogliarsi.

“Allora ci ha origliati?” chiese Sasuke, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Non credo, è troppo pieno di sé” rispose Naruto.

< Però probabilmente ci guarderà farlo senz’audio, di nascosto, maledetto pervertito > pensò.

“Sembri conoscerlo meglio di me” bisbigliò Sasuke, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

Naruto gli sciolse la cintura viola di corda e lo aiutò a spogliarsi più velocemente. Entrambi rimasero ignudi, rabbrividendo per l’umidità della caverna, illuminati dalla luce delle candele.

Naruto si sdraiò sul letto, Sasuke si mise a gattoni sopra di lui, rabbrividendo, sentiva le orecchie accaldate.

Naruto gli sorrise con aria accondiscendente e Sasuke gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia. Gli afferrò un braccio con ogni mano e glieli sollevò, facendo incrociare i polsi. Si mordicchiò il labbro e gli accarezzò l’interno coscia.

“Sai, sei sempre piaciuto a tutte le ragazze. Facevano a gara per averti” disse Naruto.

< Ed invece ti ho tutto per me > pensò.

Sasuke si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con le labbra tremanti, gli ficcò la lingua in bocca con un gesto secco.

< È proprio inesperto… aspetta, è vergine! > pensò Naruto. Aprì di più le gambe e sporse il bacino.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e lo penetrò con una mano, con l’altra gli strinse il pettorale. Naruto ingoiò un gemito e mosse il bacino, facendo in modo che il ragazzino potesse penetrare più a fondo tra i suoi glutei.

“Più dita, per favore” implorò con voce lasciva.

Sasuke esalò un sospirò di piacere, le sue labbra si tinsero di rosso.

< Gli piace essere implorato. Sempre il solito il mio piccolo maniaco del controllo. Magari così posso guidarlo senza fargli pesare la sua inesperienza > rifletté Naruto.

“Più veloce” mugolò facendo vibrare la voce.

Sasuke iniziò a muovere rapidamente le dita, piegandole, allargando l’orifizio dell’altro. 

“Così caldo e umido” bisbigliò. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more erano liquide. Fece uscire le dita, Naruto si strusciò con il bacino contro quello dell’altro.

Sasuke gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò ad ansimare, Naruto continuò a muoversi, arrossandosi schiena e glutei contro le lenzuola del letto, fino ad eccitare l’altro.

“Prendimi, ti prego” implorò Naruto, sporgendo le labbra a cuore.

Sasuke annuì, si sporse tendendo il suo corpo minuto e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“A-Ancora… _Dattebayo_!” gridò Naruto. Strinse gli occhi, le gote in fiamme esaltavano i suoi baffetti neri.

< È così dannatamente ingenuo, giovane e bellissimo. Sapere che un giorno sarà mio, che potrò mordere le sue labbra…>. Naruto urlò ancor più forte di piacere.

< Gli piace! > esulò Sasuke, prendendolo con più foga. 

Naruto gli afferrò i fianchi con le braccia e diede dei colpi di bacino, facendosi prendere più forte. 

Sasuke strinse le labbra fino ad arrossarle, ogni tanto gli sfuggiva qualche gemito e cercò di corrispondere al ritmo che l’altro gli stava imponendo.

Sasuke venne e Naruto si rilassò completamente, venendo a sua volta.

Sasuke scivolò fuori da lui e si abbandonò sul suo petto, ansante.

“Mio” mugolò.

Naruto gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa, sentendo i capelli madidi di sudore sotto le dita.

“Tuo, amore mio” rispose roco.

Sasuke sorrise a sua volta e si addormentò.

Naruto rimase immobile ad ascoltare i suoi respiri. Guardò una candela consumarsi man mano.

< Avevo detto cinque minuti e quelli devono essere. Sono un Hokage, devo ricordarmi i miei doveri sempre, prima di ogni altra cosa… spero di non aver cambiato il tempo già così > pensò. Scostò delicatamente il giovane da sopra di sé e lo sdraiò sul letto. Lo guardò riposare e sorrise, si rivestì e rinfilò anche il largo cappello da Hokage. Recuperò da terra il pezzo di sopra del kimono di Sasuke e lo adagiò pian piano sul giovane, lasciandolo dormire.

< Mi dispiace siano stati solo cinque minuti, ma non li dimenticherò. Ora devo tornare dal mio te > pensò. Riprese la pergamena, la aprì e la lesse, la richiuse, la mise sotto l’ascella e ripeté i movimenti delle mani. Sparì con un altro pop, in una serie di nuvolette candide.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Ambient Space Music – Pluto.


End file.
